


Rage Quit [Chapter 18.3]

by Blasphemous_Oasis



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Choking, Come as Lube, Creampie, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Ghost Sex, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Loss of Virginity, Name-Calling, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasphemous_Oasis/pseuds/Blasphemous_Oasis
Summary: Impa decides after bugging Link all day at the fair that she'll settle their score in something he can't win. A video game. But when her plans to annoy him go off the rails, she surprisingly doesn't find herself complaining. Will her plan to piss off Link go as expected? Yes and no.
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Rage Quit [Chapter 18.3]

**Author's Note:**

> You would not believe how much rewriting this took. Literally deleted the entire work to start over after several hours. Much happier with the way it came out, trust me, first version was no where near the quality y'all deserve.

Once Impa was finished eating she took her dirty plates to the sink, thanking Zelda and Urbosa for cleaning them. She herself wasn't going to offer, but she was glad someone did. An amusing thought passed through her head as she climbed down the creaky basement stairs. 'Link would've done it no questions asked, goody two shoes.'

She fumbled around in the darkness, trying to find the light switch on the wall. When she flipped it, she momentarily thought about the possibility of there being a ghost down there.

"Wait.. this place is haunt-"

"Boo."

If anyone asked, she would've absolutely denied the unlikely scenario that she screamed and jumped away. It was a ridiculous idea, and no way sounded like something she would do. Impa whirled around, pulling her arm back to sock him in the chest, her fist phasing through him.

"Ugh, you're a pain in my ass."

Link smirked then turned around to start looking through boxes.

"You've called me worse, I'll take it as a compliment."

Impa scowled at him then began searching boxes to look for the game system. The TV was easy to find, sitting along the far wall facing the stairs, it was an older model that Zelda had growing up. However, once streaming services became more popular, she swapped over to a laptop and the TV was put away to make space in her room.

"What am I even supposed to be looking for?" Impa turned her head, Link's face full of confusion at the bundle of wires and knick knacks he was trying to sort through.

"That's the Hylia's Day decorations box."

She was surprised to see his shoulders slump, examining everything as if he would somehow come to an understanding. Impa walked over, touching his back gently.

"Hey, I'll sort through the boxes, you just find us something to sit on while we play, okay?"

Link exhaled then nodded his head, walking a bit further down the basement. She frowned and gently touched the box, lost in thought. 'Why do I keep forgetting he's not even from this century? He lived in a castle, so he's not familiar with any of this.' Looking over her shoulder, she watched him silently moving boxes around. 'I hope he's okay.. I know I wouldn't be.'

She eventually found what she was looking for, pulling the black plastic system from the box. She may have lied to Zelda's dad how she got it, but it wasn't entirely her fault. When Zelda had told her she rarely touched a video game, Impa made it her mission to get her one. Eventually she stumbled upon a garage sale where an old man was selling a system with some games. When she tried to give him the money he turned her down refusing to sell to a Yiga. She tried explaining to him that she was part of the Sheikah but he stubbornly told her they were the same thing in his eyes. So, she politely borrowed it when he got distracted with another patron.

Impa set the game and remotes infront of the TV, having selected the game and put the cartridge into the top slot. Link pulled up a small couch, it was old and a little musty, but it was better than the cold concrete floor. He watched Impa try setting the game up until she grunted in annoyance and told him to try. Eventually she had to look it up on her slate, not really being good with technology either.

They flopped down onto the couch a minute later, facing away from the stairs. She grinned and pumped her fist when everything turned on and actually worked. Link eyed the screen, not understanding what he was looking at besides the word 'racing'. Impa herself had a suspiciously evil grin on her face, having chosen a game he could never win, one about cars.

"Alright, so you hold the controller like this," She showed him her hands placements. "Hold down the trigger the drive, and press the buttons to brake or use power ups. We'll do a best of five, and whoever wins is the champion, got it?"

Link nodded his head, looking at the screen in determination. A couple races later, it was quickly turning into frustration. The controls made no sense, the cars made no sense, he didn't understand what a power up was, and worse, Impa was goading him the entire time.

"Aww, you crashed again?" or "Are you even trying to take this seriously? I think I lapped you." and the occasional "You fucking suck, dude!" among other similar insults.

Impa was having the time of her life, especially seeing his steadily growing annoyance. She had been right in assuming he wouldn't understand the game, easily gaining the lead.

"Shut. Up." He growled under his breath, before the start of the third race.

"Make me. Fucking loser." She shot back, smirking at him. She didn't miss the way he gripped the controller tighter, the plastic straining. To her dismay, now that he was pissed and focusing fully, he started to learn pretty quick. The third race had been much closer than their previous ones, him narrowly winning with a nitrous boost on the final stretch.

She thumbed over to the next track. "Don't get cocky, you got lucky." He glared and remained silent, both of them sitting forward in concentration. The fourth race was even more intense, Impa trying to use every trick she could remember the few times she played with Zelda. Link narrowly won again, now they were tied and she was panicking.

"Alright asshole, you want me to play serious? Fine!" Impa knew it wasn't fair, but she wasn't about to lose in a video game to a Goddess damn ghost knight. She laid out across the couch, putting her ass on his lap, starting the last race. He growled at her, a shiver running through her spine but she ignored him.

"What? I play best like this, unless you think you can't beat me at my best?" The countdown on the screen had him turning away, but she could still see he knew what she was trying to do. They stayed quiet, both focused until Impa rocked her hips midway through the race. He tensed up, but she acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Impa.." His voice was firm, and on the edge of rumble.

She didn't respond, grinding her hips and smirking to herself as she felt him getting hard. He tried to stay focused, but he would drift off the course, his breathing getting heavier. On the final turn, she pressed her weight down hard on his lap, squishing his tent against her legging covered ass. Link let out a gasp then a grunt of pleasure, taking his finger off the trigger and clipping a wall. Impa flew passed him across the finish line, grinning to herself until she realized how cold the basement was now.

She slowly turned her head, yelping and trying to scramble back at his expression. She couldn't tell if it was a trick of the light or what but his normally blue eyes were glowing, shifting between blue and a light purple. He was looking at her with a similar expression to when he stared down the Yiga, eyes narrowed and the beginning of a snarl forming on his features.

"I uhh.. I'm sorry?" She said, hoping that would be enough for playing dirty after all her shit talking.

Link pounced on her, pulling her controller cord from the system and binding her arms together with the wire. Impa's heart pounded in her chest, unsure if it was from fear or arousal, or both, especially with the way he ground his bulge against her ass while tying her arms.

He stayed still above her, searching her face. He was angry yes, but he wouldn't force himself on her, no matter how much he wanted her. The feeling bubbling in his chest felt wrong, but he pushed back against it, the purple glow fading from his eyes. She responded to his silent question by pushing her hips against him.

His fingers found the waistline of her leggings, pulling them down roughly along with her panties midway down her thighs, just enough to expose her to him. Her thighs were pressed together on her side, she looked back at him nervously, gasping when he spanked then squeezed her thigh, thumb pressing into her skin to spread her pussy, eyeing her wet cunt hungrily. His free hand clumsily worked with the front of his pants, tugging them down enough to free his hard cock, twitching with a drop of precum dribbling from the tip.

"E-easy boy, I know you're a little angry with meEE" Impa's voice shot up an octave when Link slapped her ass, jiggling from the force. She gulped. "Mercy?.."

Link manhandled her roughly, kneading and palming her firm ass in his palm. Impa bit her lip to stifle a moan as she watched him, worried she might've pissed him off a little more than she intended. He pulled her hips closer to the edge of the couch, rubbing the tip of his cock against her slick labia before sandwiching it between her warm thighs.

Impa blushed and glared at him. "Y-you can't just- ngh!" His middle finger and ring finger slid into her cunt with little resistance, pumping slowly as he rocked his hips. "-use my body to get off like I'm a-aah~ object!" Link gave no response, glaring at her with a smirk as if daring her to prove him wrong.

When she gave no rebuttal, he rewarded her by working his fingers deeper and harder, the sounds of her wet pussy suctioning on his fingers filled the basement along with her breathy moans. He let out a pleasured sigh as he rubbed his cock between her thighs, his musky precum coating the inside of them. Impa was ashamed to be tied up and used like this, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop.

She quickly found herself approaching a climax, her pussy trying to clench around his fingers as she rode them as best as she could from her position. "Ah fuck! I'm cumm- no no NO!" She cried out desperately, bucking her hips against the air. He pulled his fingers free, a string of her juices connecting from his fingertips to her pussy.

"L-link! Please fuck me! I was so close!" Her voice was nearly screaming as she begged. He pulled back from her thighs and pressed the tip against her, spreading her labia and rubbing teasingly, pulling back when she tried to shove her hips towards him. "I'm sorry for being a bitch! Ple-" Impa let out a string of curses when he speared her brutally, hips flush against hers as she threw her head back in a silent scream, cumming hard around his cock. He didn't let up, gripping her jacket as he pounded into her at a quick and rough pace.

The smacking of their skin and Impa's violent gutteral moans made him concerned someone would hear, gripping her throat as she wheezed. "Keep quiet you little slut." He growled at her, still fucking her through her orgasm. Her eyes nearly rolled back, trying to nod or say anything, but the pleasure was overwhelming, starting to get lightheaded from the lack of air. He let go of her throat as she gasped for air, each exhale was visible from the coldness of the room, choking on the air as she came again, her pussy quivering while he pistoned his hips relentlessly.

"Lot of talk for someone who's squealing on my cock like a whore." The taunting words cut through the haze of pleasure like a sword. His hands were wrapped around her throat again, thumb pressing down and slowly cutting off her air. He slowed his thrusts, she could feel him throbbing inside her sore cunt. "Look into my eyes." Impa followed his words immediately, nervous amber looking into cold blue.

"You've been a pain in my side all day." His thumb pressed down harder, ramming his hips forward as a strangled moan was forced from her lips. "Is this what you wanted? All the teasing and insults so I'd fuck you like this?" Impa was still trying to form coherent thoughts, her body focused on trying to grind against him, loving the way his cock dug so deep inside her.

Link growled, pulling her shirt up and pinching one of her hardened nipples, twisting it to gain her attention as she groaned and bucked her hips, hissing in pain and pleasure. "Answer the question, bitch." Impa's body was on fire, looking up unfocused at Link's imposing figure.

"Y-yesh.. I wanted to tease you! I'm sorry, sir!" The sir hadn't been on purpose, it was a reflex from whenever she got scolded by someone, about to correct herself when he rocked his hips. She grunted, looking up in confusion, eyes widening at the heated look in his

"Wait I mmph-" Link let go of her neck, opting to pull on the base of her silver hair, quickly resuming the jackhammer pace he had earlier. He groaned in pleasure, hunching over slightly as he watched her reactions, taking satisfaction in the way she blushed and averted her gaze. "Link.. ah~ hah.. s-stop it"

"Do you want me to stop, slut? Say it properly and I will." Impa shot him a glare, opening her mouth to speak when he pushed his thumb into her mouth, stretching the inside of her cheek as moans flowed freely from her lips, unable to stop herself as he fucked her. Her tongue ran against his thumb, coating it in her saliva, panting heavily. "You don't want me to stop, you love this." He growled out, sinking in deep and rocking his hips, forcing a deep moan from her to prove his point.

She could feel his length throbbing inside her, knowing he was close. "I-I'm schorry, sir, please.. ugh.. cum inside!" She was mumbling around his thumb as best she could while moaning, drooling down her chin as she rocked her hips to meet his.

Link braced his right hand on the couch, blushing a bit at her tongue running against his thumb in her mouth, pounding her soaked pussy as he approached his climax, the couch springs squeaking loudly in protest. He came with a strained grunt, gasping in pleasure as the feeling of her walls clamping down on him as they came together nearly overwhelmed him, gripping the couch till his knuckles turned white as his cum spilled inside her.

"F-fuck.." He muttered out, panting hard as he came down from his pleasure high, slowly rocking his hips. Impa had her head back, staring up at the ceiling as she panted shakily, her breath still visible, arms still tied together behind her head. Silver strands of hair clung to her forehead, the sweat causing her Sheikah symbol to become smudged. Link looked down, noticing that his cum had spilled out around his cock, running down her thighs and was staining the couch.

Link's anger from earlier simmered, being replaced with crushing regret and shame. "Shit.. Impa.. are you okay?" The room warmed considerably, back to the near stifling heat from before, not that either noticed from how sweaty and how they were now. He started to pull out till Impa shakily raised one of her legs, putting it behind his back and stopping him.

She tiredly raised her head, chest still rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm fine, I don't break easy.."

He cupped her cheek, concerned etched across his face. "But-"

Impa leaned into his touch and kissed his palm. "You were stressed out all day after you recovered your memories.. You don't normally get mad at anything I do but you were on a hair trigger once we left the village. I just wanted you to get it out of your system, didn't expect it to be in this way but, I'm okay babe, I promise." She shot him a tired smile.

He frowned, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I could've hurt you."

"You and I both know if I really wanted you to stop, you would in a heart beat. I can tell you're still worked up, you're not exactly soft.. But my kitty is kinda pounded to hell and back." She clenched her core, squeezing down on his still hard cock.

He groaned softly and thought to himself. 'She saw right through me? Then purposefully made me mad so I'd let out my anger? You really are a good friend..' The way his heart fluttered as he looked at her told him it might be more than that. An idea slowly formed in his head.

"How about here?" Impa tensed up when his saliva coated thumb pressed against her asshole.

"O-oh.. I mean, I've never done that with someone.. but you're not just anyone." She shot him a nervous affectionate look. "Be gentle, babe, at first at least."

"Don't worry, I got it out of my system.. but I'll be gentle, I promise." He slowly worked the saliva coating his thumb onto her hole, scooping some of his cum that leaked out of her to lube up her ass. Impa blushed hard and watched him do it, nervous about what was to come but looking forward as well, in the past only ever planning on doing this with her future husband.

Link pulled out slowly from her pussy, biting his lip at the way more of his cum leaks out. 'If she wasn't pregnant before she probably is now..' He pressed the tip of his cum and pussy juice coated cock against her lubed puckered asshole. She nodded her head, biting her lip and gripping the couch with her bound hands in preparation. He slowly pressed forward, not trying to force it in as the tip slowly stretched her anal ring, hissing lightly at the tightness. Impa whimpered but didn't try to stop him, closing one eye as she tried to relax as much as possible. She yelped when after what felt like an eternity she finally felt his hips press against hers, her ass clamping down around his cock like a vice.

"H-holy-"

He kissed her roughly, running his hands through her silver hair. She returned the kiss fiercely, letting it distract her from the temporary pain she felt, moaning into his mouth. He pressed his forehead against hers, gently rubbing her cheek as she locked eyes. "Don't make this weird, Link." He chuckled softly then kissed her again before experimentally moving his hips. Impa grunted and shuddered, unused to the sensation of anything being in there, heart racing when she realized she gave it to him.

Now that his temper was back under his control, his hands touched her gently and with care, cupping her breasts and rubbing her stiff nipples with his thumbs. Impa moaned and laid her head back, more than willing to be fucked rough but always wanting to be made love to. Her quiet moans against his lips were joined by his, both of them losing track of time as they fucked and pushed against each other's movements. After awhile they were both about to cum, whispering sweet nothings to each other as they panted and moaned when the door to the basement opened, both of them freezing.

Link sat up, but she clenched so hard he couldn't pull out without hurting her. Urbosa froze at the bottom of the steps at the sight infront of her, looking at the back of the couch. Link was flustered and gripping the couch, facing her silently. Impa's head was visible from the armrest, hair a mess and her forehead painting smudged with sweat. Urbosa's heart felt like it stopped. 'No.. they wouldn't!?'

"What.. what's going on?" Her voice was laced with suspicion, narrowing at them. Impa fumbled with her bound arms, gripping the controller that had been hanging near her wrists, revealing her hands clutching it for dear life, but not the rest of her tied arms. "J-just playing some games.."

Link nodded his head, his poker face much better than this, but he normally didn't have to hide his emotions with his cock buried fully inside his girlfriend's best friend's ass. Impa squirmed, nearly making him swear, already close from fucking her ass, not helping that she was clenched so tight his cock was pretty much being squeezed and milked by the tightest hottest hole he'd ever been in.

"Why are you both sweaty?" She took a step off the stairs, noticing the panic forming in Impa's eyes and the way Link tensed up. Link gripped her thigh with his free hand, trying to silently tell her to stop moving before he came, but she was close herself, her pussy throbbing with need. She knew they were caught but she couldn't care, desperate to reach her peak. "Fuck it.." She pushed hard against Link, spearing her own virgin ass on his cock.

She came hard with a strangled cry, squirting as she gripped the controller hard enough to crack the plastic. Link's eyes widened at her sudden movement, the rough push on his already throbbing cock sending him over the edge as he flooded her ass with his thick hot cum, gritting his teeth to avoid making noise. Both of them breathed hard, but only Link looked up reluctantly at Urbosa. Impa just closed her eyes and was willing to accept whatever abuse was thrown her way.

Urbosa stayed rooted in place, hand covering her mouth as she stared at them in shock. The fact they would do that, when she's right there. Her eyes were filled with fury and tears, backing away from the pair in disgust.

"She.. she fucking loves you, both of you and you do this!?"

Link opened his mouth but she snapped at him in an instant.

"Don't you dare speak to me. The only reason, *only* reason I don't drag you out infront of Rhoam and Zelda for everyone in the neighborhood to hear is because I came about them. Tell her tomorrow or I will."

She turned around and was about to storm up the stairs when Impa called out her name. Urbosa turned her head to face her, glaring daggers at her as her nails dug into the wooden banister. She had trusted Impa, started to even like her, but really she was fucking Zelda's love behind her back.

"What the fuck do you think you can even say you whore."

Impa stared her dead in the eyes.

"She knows."

Urbosa's eyes widened a fraction before narrowing again, scoffing in disbelief before storming out, the door slamming behind her. Impa exhaled shakily, the tough facade quickly crumbling.

"She was going to find out eventually about all of us, but this isn't how I thought it would go.." She hiccuped, about to start crying when Link leaned forward, kissing her temple and eyelids.

"Whatever happens happens, Zelda will tell her the truth. But yeah.. I'm just glad she didn't start screaming at us. Rhoam finding us like this and hearing Urbosa's side of the story would be the worst case scenario."

Impa hummed, rubbing his cheek gently. "Help me up? I could really use a shower, I feel really full." Link blushed and carefully helped her to her feet, untying her arms. She shot him a smile and they kissed tenderly, not bothering to clean up the mess they made on the couch as he helped her up the stairs. Inside, he still felt uneasy about his memories, but no longer held any of the anger or resentment anymore. Impa shot him a knowing reassuring smile, herself anxious about whether Urbosa would believe her or not before kicking Zelda's partially opened door in.

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on including the hidden malice all the way back when Link first entered Kakariko. It was supposed to cause tension between them and the elder, but I scrapped it after not liking how it was turning out. I haven't decided if it will even be a plot point, but I do like the idea of Link and literal evil incarnate being sealed in the master sword so long didn't leave him ENTIRELY unaffected. Hes not evil or being controlled by ganon, so don't over think it. He just has less inhibitions, and maybe a little jealous, hint hint for upcoming chapter. If I ever bring it up in the story, don't expect him to murder someone or anything crazy like that.


End file.
